Bubbles and Squeaks
by preposterousnotion
Summary: 10/Rose fluffy oneshot.  She knew this tone of voice well.   It was his 'quick Rose there's an adventure, drop whatever you are doing and make sure you're wearing trainers', tone of voice.


Bubbles and Squeaks

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the BBC's Doctor Who

AN: Thank you for such a warm welcome into the fandom, and for all the encouragement. I was inspired to write more! This is set after 'Partners' but it is not necessary to have read that first. Let me know what you think!

Ruby.

* * *

><p>"Rose! Rose! Rose!"<p>

Rose, enjoying the warm 'champagne bubble' shower setting in the Doctor's amazing bathroom suite, rolled her eyes.

She knew this tone of voice well.

It was his 'quick Rose there's an adventure, drop whatever you are doing and make sure you're wearing trainers', tone of voice.

She huffed and groaned theatrically, turning off the shower and slipping out onto the mat, winding a large fluffy white towel around her and running off a string of garbled curses as bubbles stung in her eyes, and she staggered drunkenly out of the bathroom, shoving her feet into her converses.

Since when did she start wearing converses? Well… since she went shopping with the Doctor and he had decided that he wanted her to match him.

Grumbling and struggling to hold up her towel, and with her eyes screwed shut to keep out the fruity shampoo foam, she pushed open the door into the console room, walking straight into the Doctor himself.

He gave a high-pitched noise of surprise, swatting away the bubbles she had transferred to his jacket with a look of utmost disgust.

"What?" She snapped, and he jerked his gaze back up to her eyes.

"Huh?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at him.

"What! You called me! I got out of the shower for you! I was halfway through washing my hair!"

"I'm so sorry", he said, at least having the decency to try to look guilty, even though he knew she could see right through it.

She glared at him.

"Nice trainers", he added, with a smirk, reaching a hand out to cup her cheek and brush the line of bubbles from her cheekbone with his thumb.

He was answered with an unimpressed snort.

"You smell like the strawberry fields on the planet Loopka", he commented idly. "Did I ever tell you about Loopka? I should take you there sometime… it's a great place, smells amazing. Though we would really have to make sure that we go in the winter, in late summer, the fruit starts to ferment and it can stink pretty bad…"

He trailed off, finally noticing her expression.

"Don't you want to go to Loopka Rose?" He looked so woebegone, she had to stifle a laugh.

"Did you really jus' say I stink pretty bad?"

"No! No, no, no!"

She laughed, because his panicked 'oh god I'm so awful at this' face was adorable.

"You smell like… you smell…"

"I smell. Why thank you!"

"_Rose_… I wasn't finished! _Please… _I'm no good at this…"

She pursed her lips, swallowing a giggle.

He frowned. "I can't help it… you're all wet and covered in bubbles... _Rose_… please don't laugh at me! The bubbles…"

His eyes raked up and down her towel-clad body, darkened like he wished she was wearing nothing but bubbles.

Her pink tongue flicked out to wet her lips.

"_Rose._.."

"Shut up and kiss me you crazy Time Lord", Rose muttered, her fingers playing at the lapels of his jacket, glancing up at him flirtily through her eyelashes.

He beamed at her, shuffling slightly forward to bring his lips a mere inch from her own, his cool breath perfectly complimented by her warm gasp at his closeness.

He really was completely clueless.

He had absolutely no idea how to be in this new relationship, what were the right things to say, the right things to do.

But most of all, he was entirely ignorant to just how potent her love for him was. Just how instantly overheated she became if he smiled at her, if he sidled up behind her, one hand gently on her hip, his hair all over the place and his sexy specs sliding halfway down his nose.

How she would be trying to listen to his rants about physics or history, or whatever, when she wasn't really listening at all, and was in fact picturing him sprawled as he was on the console chair, but wearing considerably less clothing.

Well, if you were being picky, wearing just his glasses and converses.

And for some reason, with an untied bowtie around his neck.

He drove her mad.

And the insane abilty of his, to project his own energy onto her, in a series of warm buzzes and crescendos of electric heat, just added to her constant frustration.

He grinned at her, as though he knew exactly how she felt, and enjoyed her squirm against his mental and physical teasing.

"Kiss me", she repeated.

"I was going to show you something", he said in a low voice, "That's why I called you".

With a low growl, she pulled on his jacket, crushing their lips together forcefully, knocking him backwards with her sudden attack.

He quickly recovered, his arms circling firmly and possessively around her waist, fingers meshing into the tingling muscle of her lower back through the towel, returning the kiss and lazily opening his mouth to accept her swirling tongue.

He groaned, feeling the tendrils of golden haze of her mind pushing into his, probing at his right orbitofrontal cortex, and gently overstimulating his left anterior cingulate cortex.

A heady rush of desire flooded threw him, and he desperately clawed for control in reining in the entirety of his displayed arousal, knowing that, although Rose was learning the ins and outs of Time Lord intimacy more quickly than he could ever dream of being able to teach her, if he failed to hold back the majority of the stimulation that he was able to release to them both from her every innocent touch, she would surely burn up with its intensity.

Their lips melted together, tongues tasting and dancing, their whole connection defined in the very give and take of the passionate embrace.

A connection that was imperative from the way their timelines were so tightly wrought together.

Rose was the one to end the kiss, pulling out his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down carefully before releasing it, keeping her eyes closed for a brief moment, savouring the way her whole mouth hummed in tune with his.

"'Kay", she breathed, chocolate eyes smouldering as she offered him a smug smile. "Show me then".

"Oh Rose", the Doctor said, in a scratchy voice, "Oh you're just…"

Amazing, brilliant, fantastic, perfect… Not one English word seemed to fit.

He instead pressed a hot kiss to her forehead, whispering a Gallifreyan promise as a contented sigh.

She shivered.

"So I wanted you to meet Hamish", he said brightly, grabbing her hand and dragging her over to a cardboard box wedged between two levers on the console.

She giggled and stumbled to catch up, nearly tripping over the trailing edge of the towel.

He peered into the box and she followed suit, before screaming and jumping backwards, falling ungracefully into a heap on the floor, a tangled mess of towel and limbs.

The Doctor turned, a puzzled look on his face.

"Are you alright?"

Rose stared up at him.

"It's a mouse", she said bluntly.

"No, it's a Pjarskian hamster", the Doctor corrected, and as if to prove a point, Hamish squeaked indignantly.

"Then why does it have a tail?"

"For climbing cinnamon trees", he replied, as though that should have been blindingly obvious.

Rose floundered, somehow managing to gather the towel around her once more and clamber to her feet.

"And why is it in a cardboard box on the TARDIS? Or do I not want to ask… Oh god- that's not what your special curry is made of is it?"

She looked so horrified at the thought that the Doctor laughed out loud.

"No! And besides, I thought you were cooking tonight?"

"You specifically told me this morning that you were going to cook your universally infamous curry!"

The Doctor winced at the vivid memory.

"We could get chips?"

Rose grinned. "Alright, but… Hamish?"

The Doctor looked hopefully from his bedraggled (but indefinably beautiful) human, to the squeaking box and back again.

"Can we keep him? As a pet? He's quite cute don't you think? He won't eat much… and I'll… well the TARDIS will clean him out… we can get a proper cage with one of those little wheels and…"

He broke off as Rose began to laugh.

"So we have pets now?" She asked, "Like… together?"

"I believe it is thought to be more emotionally stable in that situation, yes".

Rose just nodded.

"Is that a yes?"

He bounded over to hug her tightly, kissing the top of her wet head.

"Can we get a dog too?"

She lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Woah there mister… let's just… baby steps alright?"

After all, it had taken them over a year to finally kiss.

She could at least finish her shower before they started collecting a family of alien creatures.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


End file.
